


Opportunity

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Meet-Cute, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "I..." Keith didn't even know where to start with that question. So he stuck with Ol' Reliable. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." Usually people were too polite to pry further than that. Even if they didn't want to, they left him to his devices.Usually.So it surprised him when Lotor let out a curt, humorless laugh and spoke again."Forgive me for being so bold," he said graciously. "But that's bullshit."





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
> writer's block and college is kicking my ass  
> but I needed to write this   
> enjoy!

"You seem sad."

Those were the first real words someone said to Keith that day. The rest had been vacant pleasantries and matters of obligation. He was the best man after all, he'd had a lot to do.

He just never thought he'd be in this position, watching as the first and only man he'd ever loved held hands with another man. That those wise and soulful eyes would be pointing such a soft and loving gaze at someone else but him. But that was selfish of him. This was Takashi's special day, a day he'd fought tooth and nail to see. It wasn't about Keith. It didn't have to be.

And it wasn't, except for his new partner at his reception table. Apparently they'd noticed one of the few people not on the bustling dance floor and decided to investigate. He was too wrapped up in staring at Takashi to see them approach, but something about their voice sounded... familiar. He couldn't place it.

"I'm fine, just..." His eyes trailed to the side to look at the well-meaning but unneeded visitor. His shoulders tightened when he did.

Lotor chuckled at his shocked look. "Sorry, I imagine this must be... jarring for you. But I am not the one you remember, I assure you."

All he could muster was "...What?"

The Lotor lookalike leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his tied-back hair. "It's difficult to explain properly, but... I know what the Lotor you know did. I imagine your Blue Paladin wished to change his fate, so I was made. I am basically if the Lotor you knew wasn't raised by a power-hungry undead tyrant and an amnesiac magic mother. The events with the original Lotor still had to happen, but I am... essentially his second chance? It's strange." He shook his hand as if to dismiss the notion. "But I didn't come here to bore you with my life story. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I..." Keith didn't even know where to start with that question. So he stuck with Ol' Reliable. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." Usually people were too polite to pry further than that. Even if they didn't want to, they left him to his devices.

Usually.

So it surprised him when Lotor let out a curt, humorless laugh and spoke again.

"Forgive me for being so bold," he said graciously. "But that's bullshit."

Keith's brows furrowed. _"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me," as he spoke, his eyes seemed to pierce through Keith. "I know you're trying to brush it off and pretend nothing's wrong." He shrugged and took a sip from an unused champagne glass. "Maybe that works most of the time. But I'm not giving up on you that easily for some misplaced politeness. If you don't want to tell me, specifically? Fine." He slid a soft, warm hand over Keith's tentatively. "But tell someone. Because if I can tell something's eating at you, then I have no doubt your loved ones have as well. They just don't want to confront you about it."

Despite the unnecessary touch and bluntness of Lotor's words, Keith felt his face flush a bit. Probably the champagne. He didn't move away, but he did take a sip of his glass and raised a brow. "And you do?"

"Someone has to." Lotor's hand slipped away from him as he stood. "I'm simply a listening ear, but I can tell I'm not the one you want." His eyes sparkled as he gave Keith a private smile. Probably another effect of the champagne. "Just be sure to find a listener you're comfortable with. Keeping your feelings silenced will only make them scream louder."

The word came tumbling out Keith's lips as Lotor turned to walk away.

"Wait."

Lotor turned back with a raised eyebrow. The expression melted off as soon as Keith gestured back to his chair. He took his previous seat more than willingly. "So, _Keith,"_ he asked, crossing one leg above the other. If he noticed Keith's champagne flush burning a bit warmer at how his name was practically purred, he didn't make sign of it. "What troubles do you wish to tell me?"

Keith only cracked a smile. "How long do you have?"

Lotor didn't skip a beat. "As long as you require."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! my ego is a flower that constantly needs watering  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish   
> hmu if you want my discord


End file.
